


Torturing Seto

by KingOfFeels, Seto_kun, wearingamaskovermytruefeelings



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Corrupt the Cutie, Gomen but not gomen, I'm horrible sorry, M/M, Rape comes later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfFeels/pseuds/KingOfFeels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seto_kun/pseuds/Seto_kun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearingamaskovermytruefeelings/pseuds/wearingamaskovermytruefeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to my world where I torture Seto in many different ways! Basically you can send me ideas or requests for the next chapters. This will contain blood, torture, abuse, character deaths and probably some gore! Please enjoy<br/>Will have Rape/NonCon in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clearing Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't like it was meant to head in this direction. I love Seto. I swear I do! I just also love to give feels to people and torturing my muses! I swear that I don't mean any hate to him! This may include things that are not for the faint of heart. But if you wish to continue than feel free. You can give me suggestion of what to do for future chapters!

It wasn't supposed to end up this way. It wasn't supposed to end up like this. Seto bit his bottom lip. This wasn't supposed to happen. A small frown formed on his lips as he stared at the place that was called his new 'home'. "But guys, I'm better now. I swear." Seto said with a small whine. "I swear I won't try and hurt Kano anymore. Please! I just want to go home." There was no answer. Seto was starting to get annoyed. "YOU'RE ALL FUCKING IDIOTS!" Seto snapped as he went to a corner and sat there.

 _ **/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/**_  
_It's not like I hate you, I swear. It's not of my own free will. I wish I could make you understand..._  
"What would happen if someone has an eye ability and they go blind? Would it still work? Or like what? I don't understand. It's something I've been wondering now." Seto said softly. "I dunno know. Maybe it still works? I have no idea, why do you ask that Seto?" Hana asked. "Oh no reason. I just... I have no idea." Seto answered as he entered the kitchen. He was going to find out for himself. Seto picked up a knife and entered the living room.  
_Please, I don't want to do this! Please don't hurt him! I don't hate him! I never meant those words I said!_  
"Hey Kano want to help me with something?" Seto asked casually. "Eh? Sure what is it?" Kano asked as he carefully looked at his older brother. Kano then saw the knife.  
**_/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/_**

He had screamed. Seto remembered that now. He had been so scared. Seto hadn't meant it. He didn't want to hurt Kano, nor did he want to scare him. Even if Kano was mean all those times, even if he pulled those mean jokes and pranks. He didn't hate Kano! He loved his younger brother.  ** _Don't you dare lie to yourself you fool! You hate him! You've always hated him!_**

 ** _/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/_**  
Kano screamed so loudly. The others had run in. Konoha had quickly grabbed Seto's wrist and prevented him from attempted to gouge out Kano's eyes. Seto hated it. "C'mon, stop that. You don't need to do that." Seto said in an oddly calm voice. "No. Don't hurt anyone. That's bad." Konoha said. Seto just let out a snarl. "JUST LET GO ALREADY! I'M NOT GOING TO HURT HIM!"  
_Not going to hurt him?! I was going to hurt him! And I don't want to! Help me please!_  
"Please don't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I promise I won't hurt you. Please come out Kano. Please." Seto cried. "No! I'm staying in here!" Kano replied. "I wasn't going to hurt you anyways. I swear I won't hurt you. I'd never hurt you."  
**_/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/_**

 ** _Not going to hurt him? You'd never hurt him? What a lie! You lied! But face it! You loved that feeling~!_**  "N-no! That's not true! P-please!" Seto choked out as he held back a sob. This wasn't fair. "YOU'RE ALL STUPID! JUST LET ME OUT OF HERE! I WANT TO GO HOME! PLEASE I DON'T LIKE IT HERE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HIM!" Seto screamed. He wasn't crazy, he wasn't!

 _ **/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/**_  
Kano had been stabbed. Right in the left eye. Seto was just curious. He wanted to see what would happen if you had an eye ability and went blind. He just wanted to see what would happen, that's all– He didn't mean to hurt him– There had been crying. Lots of crying and blood! Lots of blood also! Konoha and Hana had come in and basically flung Seto off of Kano. They had disarmed him and restrained him. He didn't mean to do this. It wasn't his fault. He never wanted to–  
**_/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/_**

 _ **Don't lie~ You wanted to do it. You always have wanted to hurt him~ I just helped you do it~ Gave you a little push~**_ Seto held back tears. "N-no I didn't want to hurt Kano... I never wanted this–" Seto cried.  _I didn't mean to hurt Kano! I didn't mean to_ _–_ ** _Don't you dare lie. You're being pathetic. You always hated him. The others don't think highly of you. You're just a tool to them. They use you Seto! Let me help you~_** "N...No... That's not true! STOP LYING! GET ME OUT OF HERE! GET ME AWAY FROM HIM! PLEASE! I'M SORRY KANO! PLEASE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"  ** _You're a fucking liar Seto..._**

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

They had tried talking to Seto. They tried to figure out what was wrong with him but it didn't work. He seemed normal, but was he normal? They couldn't tell what was wrong with him. And that was fine. "...T-thank you for getting me out..." Seto said softly. He didn't like that place. It had left him alone with his thoughts and... And that  _snake_. That horrid snake. Seto hadn't seen Mary in days now it seemed. "...Where's Mary?" Seto asked. "She's at the house. We'll go and see her shortly." Kido said calmly.  
_It wasn't that bad, was it? Maybe I did like it. Maybe I did want to hurt him... Maybe... I do hate him..._  
"Seto! You're back!" Mary yelled as she ran over and hugged the taller male. "Aah... Q– Mary... It's great to see you..." Seto mumbled as he held her close. "Mary, I think Seto had a big day, so maybe you can let him take a nap." Kido stated. Mary pulled away and nodded her head. "O-okay Kido!"  
**_Aah no. This isn't what we want. Seto tell her off. We want her. We want the Queen. She will be ours!_**

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

"Urgh... My head hurts..." Seto muttered as he rubbed his temple. He looked at the clock.  _5pm? It's so late... Why didn't anyone wake me...?_ Seto slowly got up.  ** _Let's go~ Let's get the Queen again~_** "Shut up..." Seto mumbled before he reached the door. It was so dark in the house. So dark...  
**_DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT WE DID SETO?! WE MURDERED THEM ALL FOR THE QUEEN!_**

 **/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/**  
Seto slowly approached Kido from behind. She was busy talking to Hana. "I just don't understand what went wrong. Seto isn't usually... Aggressive. Maybe we could get someone to check him out, what do you think Hana?" "Well he was in the mental hospital for two days, they said he showed signs of improvement from whatever weird mental state he was in." Seto snuck up behind them, he raised the knife and swiftly brought it down into Hana's neck. Kido had let out a startled cry and her eyes widened when she saw that Seto was the one who had attack. " **Get out of my way right now!** " Seto growled as he yanked the knife out and approached Kido.

It hadn't be too easy. Kido had been pretty fast, plus she had thrown that batter at Seto's head. It made him pause for a few minutes, probably giving her enough time to warn some of the others. " **Kido~ Come back~ I'm so lonely~ Kano~** " Seto called up as he climbed the stairs. There had been a few sounds of people moving. Seto paused and headed back down. He was going to have some fun.  
After cutting the power and internet connection Seto finally headed back upstairs. He was going to kill these pathetic losers. He had ended up finding Hibiya and Hiyori first. Since they were younger Seto decided to strangle the two of them. He still had most of the Dan to go.

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

Seto ended up finding Kano next, it was probably because he had been blinded in one eye by the older male. Seto came up behind Kano and silently slit his throat. Seto didn't care much at this point. " **This is taking so much longer than I thought it would...** " Seto hissed and ran into Shintaro. He had been trying to get Ene to figure out a way to get everyone out; having no idea that some people were already dead. Seto smiled warmly and grabbed the phone from Shintaro. " **Mind if I borrow this~?** " And Seto swiftly shoved the phone down Shintaro's throat before shattering the bulge in the older male's throat. " **Urgh. Just a few left... This might get hard...** "

Seto had walked down the hall. He felt better. Ayano wasn't here to see this.  ** _Oh but imagine what her reaction would have been~?_** Seto shook his head. He didn't want to– Momo had appeared in front of him. "Aah! Seto-san! I was hoping you could help me. I can't find my onii-chan! Please help me!" Momo begged. Seto only nodded his head slightly before grabbing Momo tightly. He didn't want to let go– He didn't want to hurt her...  
It wasn't his fault at all. He tried to stop himself... He had wrapped his hand tightly around the knife and slashed at Momo's face. The idol's face ended up... Looking so awful. It had been so disgusting. Seto had let out a scoff as he walked on. There was blood on his clothes now. He had to find Konoha, Kido and of course... Mary.

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

" **It was terrible Konoha! Just horrible! They were all killed! I just don't know why!** " Seto sobbed. He wasn't actually sad or anything. Just attempting to trick the male into letting his guard down. "Oh... That is bad..." Konoha said as his eyes flashed red. Seto stayed behind the male. This would be hard. Seto's own eyes flashed red as he grabbed a hammer and slammed it into Konoha's side. The older male let out a surprised cry and turn around. Seto slammed the hammer into Konoha's ribs. Seto heard a loud crack. He was actually surprised at how easy this was turning out to be. Seto gave one last hit as he plunged the hammer into Konoha's skull.

Only Kido was left. He had to find Kido and fast. Where the hell was Kido?! Seto let out a low growl as he looked through out the house. He didn't see Kido and he didn't see Mary either. " **She fucking took the Queen away from me.** " Seto hissed. He'd get Kido and make her pay! Seto hurried to look again closer. If he was lucky he could probably get Mary to come to him. Not like anyone could notice, right?  
This was it. This was the end. Seto swiftly crushed Kido's windpipe. " **Next is Mary. I'll get the Queen...** " Seto whispered to himself as he headed towards the back of the room. Seto opened the closet and came face to face with... Absolutely nothing. He was so upset. Then he heard a noise from behind him. "S-Seto! W-why are you doing this?" Mary asked with wide eyes. Seto just gave a twisted smile before grabbing Mary and snapping her neck.  
**/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/**

Seto just let out a panicked scream. He started to claw at his ears. Seto no longer wanted to hear this.  ** _Aah~ You killed her~ Let's find her body~ And without her you have to live with this forever! This is now your reality! This is your fate! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!_** "NO! NO! NO! STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! STOOOOOOOOOP!" Seto fell to his knees and broke down crying. This was his new reality and he'd have to face it... Forever...


	2. Voices From No Where (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not requested by anyone, written by Seto-kun aka Seto_kun. This is basically just based on an AU I've seen where the Mekakushi Dan were actually in a mental hospital. This is following along the lines, guest appearance by Kido, Kano, Mary and Ayano in this chapter.  
> tw: suicidal thoughts, mental illness, voices, bullying and self harm.  
> WILL CONTAIN VERY SENSITIVE THEMES.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of really angsty and it really hurt me to be honest. Have this mental hospital AU.  
> Seto: hears voices - Auditory Hallucination by no defined causes  
> Ayano: suicidal - self explanatory  
> Kano: self harms and seems to have a personality disorder - Basically DID  
> Kido: mix of things, seems to be suffering from a few delusions - Capgras delusion mainly  
> Mary: delusional in general - Delusion of an unspecified type

It wasn't even that bad at first. At first it was just simple voices, that could easily be passed off as the conversations of someone walking by. Then they started to change. At first the voices had been bit and pieces of words or conversations, stuff that didn't make much sense when strung together; something that Kousuke could easily ignore. But as time wore on they changed. The voices started to get more menacing and went on through out the day, at times when Kousuke _knew_ that no one could be the _source_ of the voice; at least not  _speaking_ these words and phrases. Kousuke had taken to scanning around the room, trying to pick out who was talking but it always had turned out that no one had spoken or moved their mouths. It had to be something else.  
Kousuke had kept it hidden for as long as he could, he didn't want anyone to know or anyone to worry. Most of all he didn't want any of his peers to know lest they start to make fun of him for it. They already made fun of him for being quiet, shy, having no parents and his tendency to cry at the drop of a hat; stuff he wasn't very proud of. He had managed to get away with it for years. At least until  ** _it_** happened. It had been a pretty normal day, Kousuke was outside enjoying nature like he often did when he heard a voice. Now this voice wasn't like the normal ones, the normal ones could be nasty but it was always easy to tune them out and ignore them. This one wouldn't— No—  _Couldn't_ be ignored. Every time Kousuke had tried to ignore it, the voice just seemed to get louder. At this time it was practically screeching in his head. Kousuke just gritted his teeth and tried to focus on the rabbit that had just entered the yard— _**Hey you're so stupid and pathetic! You've got no parents! Did they abandon you because you're so whiny? I bet that was it! HEY. YOU SHOULD KILL YOURSELF YOU PIECE OF SHIT!**_ Kousuke had let out a shrill scream as he began to cover his ears; it was no use the voice was still there. _**EVERYONE WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU. OH YOU'RE SO PATHETIC, GO AND CRY. CRY LIKE THE BIG BABY YOU ARE!!**_  The tears had started to stream down, he hadn't meant to cry— He hadn't— "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!" Kousuke screeched as he started to claw at his head. He had to make it stop! He had to—! The last thing Kousuke really remembered was some people running up to him and then... Nothing.

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

As it turned out he was sent away to get assessed; something about making sure it was safe for him to be around his peers. Kousuke didn't like it. He just wanted to go back home, even though the voices there were nasty, even though he was bullied daily, he rather be there than at this horrible place. Kousuke had closed his eyes and tried to imagine that he was actually at home, just waiting to use the bathroom or something— Just something normal. A voice calling out to him reminded him of where he was.  
Kousuke barely answered any of the questions he was asked, and when he did it was just a shake of the head or a nod, he really just wasn't up for this at all. As the hour ticked away he had started to get tired. When would these questions stop? Kousuke had no idea. As more and more questions were asked Kousuke started to get snappy and actually verbalized that he didn't want to be there and just wished to returned home. It was probably around that time that the voices started up again.  _ **OhgodIwishIwasdead. Iwantout. Aahtheyrelyingtome. Stoplyingtomestop. Getmeoutofhere. Pleasebelieveme. Ohgod. Ohgod.**_ Kousuke had let out a screech before he started to claw at his head again. He didn't like this at all! "SHUT UP, PLEASE MAKE THEM STOP!!!" Kousuke shouted. The doctor, if he could be called that, looked very confused and attempted to make sense of what was happening. "THE VOICES WON'T SHUT UP!!" It was then that Kousuke was admitted into the hospital.

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

"Alright now, let's go and introduce ourselves, feel free to add in anything else that you'd like the other to know." The Head Nurse Haru said. The five kids just looked at each other, they had no idea what to say. "Well go on. Look I'll start first. My name is Haru and I'll be your nurse for today. I was the one who managed to get you guys that TV for the activity room!" Haru said cheerfully. Everyone else just seemed confused; then someone else went. "M-my name is Tateyama Ayano! I love the colour red because it's the colour of heroes!" The girl with black hair said in an excited voice. Kousuke made a mental note to remember her name, he could have swore that the Doctor that visited them had the same last name. The child with the short green hair went next. "I'm Kido Tsubomi, I rather you call me Kido... I uh... I wish for you to use they/them pronouns and I... I know that they aren't my real family." They said. "Now, now Tsubomi. Calm down. We don't want to bring any of that here." Haru said. The cat eyed boy went next.  
"Okay, okay! How should  _I_ do this? Hmm I better make this interesting...! Or maybe not... Wait, wait! I've got it! I'm Kano Shuuya! You may call me Kano or Shuuya-chan! Okay something about me? Oooh... I'm genderfluid, which means I change my gender depending on how I feel, and I'm not wearing contacts, these are my actual eyes!" They seemed to beam brightly when they told that information. "...U-um excuse me S-Shuuya-chan... W-what pronoun would you like us to use for now?" Tsubomi asked with a slightly downcast look. "Oh just use he/him, it's like totally my default pronouns!" Shuuya said brightly. That left only Kousuke and the girl with white hair. Everyone turned to face Kousuke. "Eep!!" Kousuke cried out as he covered his face. "U-um I'll go next. Uh... My name is Kozakura Mary and I like flowers." Mary said with a smile. Kousuke's face turned a pale shade of white, he knew he had to go next. "SetoKousukeI'mnotcrazy!" Kousuke blurted out as he started to get up. "Huh? What-a-what?" Shuuya asked with a snicker. Kousuke felt the tears start to prick his eyes. "Wait! Holy shit is he crying?!" Tsubomi asked. "Kousuke! Hey Kousuke! It's okay don't cry!" Haru said quickly. "Hey! Kousuke! Look! I'm going to defeat those bad feelings!" Ayano shouted as she did a dramatic pose. Kousuke paused and stared at her, she was nice. He liked her.

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

"So why are you here Kou-chan?" Mary asked with a curious look on her face. "Etto?" Kousuke asked as he stopped eating for a minute. _Kou-chan? Isn't that...?_ "I just asked why you're here." Mary answered "Ooh that. Does anyone here  _actually_ know  ** _why_** they're here?" Kousuke asked as he set down the apple. Why was Mary asking  _him_ of all people this questions, besides she seemed to be more of the shy type. "...I... I think I know..." Mary replied softly. "Nani?" Kousuke was interested now. "...They don't believe us. They don't believe what we say. They don't  _understand_ us. It's silly, isn't it?" Mary asked with a sly smile. Kousuke was starting to feel uneasy. "U-um I t-th-think I'm g-go-going to che-chec-check on Shuuya." Kousuke stammered.

Kousuke exited the small makeshift kitchen as soon as he could, leaving the apple he had been eating behind. He was hungry but he honestly didn't want to be stuck with Mary any longer. Mary was nice enough but she just really made Kousuke feel uncomfortable. If anyone here was crazy it was  _her_. Kousuke paused when he heard a voice, at first he wasn't sure if the voices were back or not, but then he realized that it was only Shuuya. Kousuke crept closer to the source of the voice, Shuuya's room, and listen carefully. It sounded like he was arguing with someone.  
"And why the hell should it matter?! I want to wear the clothes that I've bought myself!" "You mean those  _girls_ clothes?!" "YES, BECAUSE I AM A GIRL. I WANT TO WEAR THEM!" "I threw them out Shuuya. And please keep your voice down." "STOP CALLING ME THAT!! I'M NOT SHUUYA!!! STOP!!!" "Shuuya—" "IT'S NOT SHUUYA! IT'S SHIKA!!!" "Shuuya! STOP WITH THIS! YOU WILL WEAR THE DAMN CLOTHES I BROUGHT FOR YOU AND THAT'S FINAL."  
Kousuke had been very startled when a women walked out of Shuuya's room, she turned and  _glared_ at him in a menacing way. Kousuke started to tremble as the women approached him. She violently grabbed the front of his shirt. "HIS NAME IS SHUUYA!" She screeched before shoving Kousuke back to the floor. Kousuke only timidly nodded his head before his vision started to blur, he was crying again.

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

"What do you mean Kousuke?" Shuuya— Or was it Shika? Well the child with golden cat like eyes asked. "Your mother  _shoved_ me. That's really not nice. I think I'll tell Haru-san." Kousuke replied. The child seemed almost frightened. "Oh no! Please don't do that! Kousuke, promise me you won't!" They shouted. "E-eh? o-okay..." Kousuke replied. He didn't want to cause problems for the cat eyed child. Kousuke looked at the ground before Shuuya/Shika gently touched his shoulder; startling him. "Hey... Whoa! Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you... I just... Nevermind... I'll talk to you later Kousuke." The child said before leaving. Kousuke was just way too confused. Was this what being genderfluid meant?

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

"Kousuke you're in the way." Tsubomi said in a stern voice. "W-what? What do you mean? I-I'm not in the way!" Kousuke quickly replied. "...Well I think you are so  _move_ it." Tsubomi snapped. Kousuke could feel the tears start to fill his eyes, by now the others had gotten used to this. "Stop crying Kousuke. That's stupid. I just asked you to move. There is no need to cry." Tsubomi muttered as they patted Kousuke's head. Kousuke let out a small sob as he pulled away from Tsubomi's touch. Tsubomi just let out a scoff. "Fine then. Be  _that_ way. Not like I  _care_ what  _you_ do." Tsubomi snapped. More tears started to fill Kousuke's eyes and the first tears fell. Tsubomi let out an angry cry as they raised their fists. Kousuke let out a loud screech as he scrambled away. Ayano ran into the room.  
"Tsubomi! Don't you dare hit Kousuke!" Ayano snapped. Tsubomi paused and glared at Ayano. "It's  _Kido_ and who the hell put you in charge?!" Tsubomi hissed. "I'm older! So listen to me Tsubomi!" Ayano replied. Tsubomi just let out a very loud screech before tackling Ayano. Ayano let out a startled cry right before Tsubomi started to punch her. "JUST SHUT UP!!! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AND KILL YOURSELF ALREADY?! OR ARE YOU THAT BAD AT EVERYTHING?!"

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

Tsubomi was gone the next day. Kousuke never asked what happened, he just suspected that it had to do with them attacking Ayano. Ayano had seemed shocked and startled when Tsubomi had mentioned about 'killing herself' . Kousuke just didn't understand. But Tsubomi, Shuuya/Shika, Mary and Ayano had apparently been here longer than him and knew all about why each other was here. Kousuke was still an outsider. "Kou-chan. I'm bored." Mary said as she approached Kousuke with a whine.  "Nani? You want me to play with you?" Kousuke asked. He honestly really didn't want to play with Mary. She always said such creepy and odd things. "No. I want to talk to you about the truth. Why they took Kido away." Mary answered with a small smile. Kousuke wasn't sure he liked that smile. "Aah? They took them away because they attacked Ayano, right?" He asked. "That's only part of it. They took them away because they were getting close to uncovering the truth. The truth about this place." Mary replied. Kousuke was getting uncomfortable again. "What truth?" He asked in a slightly frightened tone. "You'll find out soon enough." Mary replied before turning to leave. "No please. Tell me, what truth?" Kousuke asked in a slightly pleading voice. "Ask Shuuya-chan." Mary replied.

Kousuke had left to find Shuuya-chan, it wasn't that hard to find them. Shuuya was sitting in the middle of the activity room staring at the ceiling. But... Something seemed almost off. "...Shuuya-chan?" Kousuke asked softly. Shuuya didn't reply. "S-Shuuya?" Kousuke asked, feeling frightened. It was then Shuuya noticed Kousuke. "AAH! GET OUT OF HERE!!" Shuuya asked as his eyes darted around. It was then Kousuke noticed the window was broken. "...Hey Shuuya what happened?" Kousuke asked. "...I swear I tried... I tried to and then..." Shuuya let out a small laugh before throwing his arms in the air in an exaggerated motion. It was then Kousuke noticed the little beads of blood all over the other's skin. "Wait... Weren't you in here with Ayano?" He asked. "I was helping her, I helped her. She couldn't do it herself and I helped her. She wanted to fly! I helped her fly! And it helped me! Look! Isn't it pretty? I think it looks great! it was amazing! She made no noises and Tsubomi had hurt her feelings. She wanted to do it! But couldn't do it alone! I pushed her. But I swear I tried to talk her out of it! Like I mean it was..." Shuuya was just babbling now. Kousuke felt his stomach churn. "...You pushed her out the window?" Kousuke asked softly. "Well not really? I mean I guess I did since I'm the only one here so I guess I did but like I feel like I didn't. Whoa is this a dream? Like I mean I don't know." Shuuya paused as his face turned pale white. "Oh my god... I just killed Ayano..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had quite a few ideas of these for a while but just ignore me for now, I'll probably post more information at another time or like post a story for this from my own account. I got too lazy to go onto my account tbh. Sorry.  
> ALSO WILL BE MAKING A SECOND PART!  
> BTW IT WAS SUPER HARD TO KEEP USING/WRITING THEIR FIRST NAMES AAAAH.


	3. Voices From No Where (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventures (of horrors) continue in the second part of the Mental Hospital AU! Last we knew of something happened and Tsubomi left. Now we're down to three people in this hospital. But is someone going to come back? How is this torture for Seto? Well find out soon enough.

Things happened. Things always happened. So why would this be any different? Shuuya couldn't understand it. "...She wanted to fly. That's all. Kido said mean things and Ayano said she wanted to fly! Well end the hurt. She so went to fly out the window and I helped I guess? I dunno. All I really remember is that Ayano said she wanted to do what Kido told her to do: kill herself." What was so hard to understand about that? Shuuya frowned slightly as he tried to remember _exactly_ what happened. "I dunno know. I just... If Kousuke said I did it then I guess I did it." He didn't remember pushing Ayano out the window but he did remember cutting himself with some of the glass shards.

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

"Sh~uu~ya-ch~an!" Mary called out cheerfully. Shuuya just scowled and moved away slightly. "Leave me alone Mary." He snapped. "I'm sorry. Well, I mean I know what you're doing. You're trying to figure out what happened. But Kou-chan told us what you said. I mean it has to be what it looks like. Did you find out the truth? Did you? Ayano was close to the truth!" Mary said with an excited tone. Shuuya let out a cry of disgust. "The truth?  _Your truth_ is the falsehoods of the adults, no wait. It's just your delusions. The truth is that you're just crazy." Shuuya retorted. "Aah...  Guys what are you talking about?" Kousuke asked as he entered the room. "Nothing Kousuke. We're about to go." Mary said as she moved to leave the room; touching Kousuke's hands ever so slightly.

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

Kousuke looked around the activity room. The door had been slightly ajar. No one was allowed to enter ever since the Ayano incident. The broken window was still there, shards of glass were still scattered across the floor. In the middle of the room was... Tsubomi! "...Kido...?" Kousuke asked softly. They looked up at him and suddenly all Kousuke saw was blood splattering all over the place. He froze and his eyes widened. Kousuke's body started to tremble as he saw a figure appear from the shadows. The figure put their finger to their mouth; as if to say 'shush don't tell anyone. It's our little secret.'. Kousuke was disgusted. He moved to approached the other. The figure moved away and started to laugh. "S-Shuuya...?"

Kousuke woke up screaming. His blankets were soaked with sweat and clung to his skin. He looked around, eyes slightly wild. Kousuke attempt to slow down his heart rate. He took in a deep breath before he noticed someone entering the room. "...You're being too loud. Shut up." The voice said. Kousuke squinted and could barely make out any detail. It was one of the kids though. "...Aah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." Kousuke said softly. "Well you woke me up anyways. What's up? Bad dream? You found out you're gay? Your girlfriend left you? WHAT ARE YOU YELLING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?!" "WHY ARE YOU YELLING?! WHY ARE WE BOTH YELLING?! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" "OH SHIT HARU'S COMING GO BACK TO BED!"

  **/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

The next morning was uneventful. Kousuke had refused to leave bed due to his claims of 'Kido coming back to get him'. Everyone left him alone. As more time wore on Kousuke started to grow bored. After some time, Mary eventually did come to check on Kousuke alongside the nurse, Haru. Mary had seemed to convince Haru that she was worried about him and had been able to follow along with her to his room. Kousuke was quite confused by the fact that they had left him alone so long before finally coming along to check up on him. "Etto...? What are you guys doing-"

That was when the nurse started to slowly approach Kousuke as Mary seemed to linger behind in the doorway as if to observe what was going on...but something was wrong. Haru didn't seem like herself. Her expression was practically blank aside from a grin that seemed to stretch out more and more as she got closer. This caused Kousuke to start panicking. " **C** ome on **l** ittle boy, h **a** s **n** 't anyone **c** l **u** ed you into the **l** engths St **a** ff he **r** e go to take care of in pat **i** ents here?" She asked Kousuke, her voice not seeming to be her own anymore, it was almost...demonic and corrupted. "Yo **u** **s** eem to think there is an e **xc** use for your **a** ctions Kousuk **e**...? Haven't you **l** earned. **.**. **t** hat yo **u m** ust listen to your doctors...?"

She continued to inch closer and closer, pinning Kousuke into a corner of the room. "No! Please! D-Don't hurt me!"

"Don't hurt **m** e he says!" She responds, laughing darkly before her voice went to a sickeningly sweet tone. " **B** ut I **l** ove and ca **r** e for my patients. **.**." she said. " **Com** e over here now Kousuke..."

"N-No! I-I won't! S-Stay away!" He squeaked out, starting to hyperventilate and tear up.

"Come on now...this injection **/** medicine will help you..." She responded, now getting close enough to jab the needle into him, Kousuke screeching in pain and fear

...and that was the last thing he remembered before he passed out...

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

Darkness, there was darkness. And voices, the voices had come back or was it something else...?  _ **He's freaking out. Well what did you expect? Is he reacting well to it? How am I supposed to know? Careful, people have said that he was dangerous. I'm sure he isn't. You never know. W-wait! Look out he's starting to move! Stay back! Stay back you monster! Don't come any closer! Ohgodwhyisthishappening?! Thisisallyourfault! IwishIwasdead! Iwishhewasdead! Whyaren'ttheyalldead? Whywon'tyouletmedie?**_

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

The low humming was what distracted Shuuya. He didn't like it. It annoyed him to no ends. "Will you stop that already?!" Shuuya snapped. Mary just wore a smug smile as she continued. "The truth of the matter will be coming soon enough." She replied. Shuuya just ignored her and glanced over at Kousuke. He was stirring now. "...Ngh... Shuuya?" Kousuke asked as his eyes fluttered open. Shuuya wore a stupid grin as he grabbed Kousuke's hand. "Right here Kou-chan~ What's up?" Shuuya asked. "...What happened? My head hurts..." Kousuke asked. "I dunno know. I wasn't around when it happened. All that matters is that you're better now and—" "Glad to see you're finally awake Kousuke." Mary said softly. Kousuke just let out a shrill scream.

"Next time don't scream so loud." Shuuya muttered as he leaned against the door. "...I'm sorry..." Kousuke replied. "Oh for fucks sakes stop saying that!" Shuuya snapped. Kousuke shrank back. Shuuya didn't usually yell at him. "You say you're sorry but are you really?! All that you've done to me?! All that you've—" Shuuya stopped mid sentence and started to smile. "Aah. Sorry about that. I just... Am tired. That's all." Shuuya said. Kousuke just nodded his head as Shuuya left.

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

Everything was getting confusing again. Tsubomi had returned, they were now very withdrawn and sullen. They hardly talked to anyone and they seemed to be almost like they were on autopilot. "Hey are you okay?" Kousuke asked softly, slightly scared they would respond by attacking him again. "...I'm fine... I just want to..." Tsubomi's voice started to drift off like they always did now. "...What do you want to do?" Kousuke asked. "...I know the truth. I want this to end." Tsubomi answered. Just then Shuuya ran in. "You've found out the truth? The truth?! THERE IS NO TRUTH! THE TRUTH HERE IS THAT YOU'RE ALL FUCKING CRAZY!!! WHY AM I HERE?! I SELF HARM! THAT'S IT. THAT'S ALL. NO OTHER REASON!" Shuuya screeched as he punched Tsubomi hard across the face. "SHUUYA DON'T!!" Kousuke yelled. Once again he could do nothing but cry.

"Why the fuck are you crying?" Tsubomi asked as they stared at Kousuke blankly. A bruise was forming on their left cheek. "...I... I just wish I could help... I just... Feel bad that you're hurt." Kousuke answered. "...You should feel bad later. When  _you_ get hurt!" Shuuya snapped. Kousuke let out a whimper before moving behind Tsubomi. "...Etto... What are you doing now Kousuke?" Tsubomi asked, a look of surprise on their face. Kousuke just whimpered some more as Shuuya came closer...

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

"Rules of the club... We don't talk about what happens. We do not talk about the truth. We do not attack others. We do not act like babies." Tsubomi said. Shuuya nodded his head while Kousuke looked very distraught. "What's wrong Kou-chan? Too scary for you? Too hard?" Shuuya asked in a mocking tone. "Shu-chan! Knock it off!" Tsubomi snapped. "Sorry Danchou. I'll behave." Shuuya said with a laugh. Kousuke wasn't even sure what was going on anymore. Why did he agree to join this club again? "Okay. First discussion of the day. Dealing with Mary." Oh right, that's why.  
"Why bother dealing with her? Just do a lockout." Shuuya replied with a smirk. "We've tried that last week." Kousuke replied. "Oh right..." Shuuya said with a small sigh. "What are we going to do about the problem?" Tsubomi asked. "...Just admit that you know the truth and we're done here." Shuuya answered. "SHUT UP SHU-CHAN! THE RULES!" Tsubomi snapped. "Gomen, gomen!" Shuuya said quickly. Kousuke sucked in a deep breath. This wasn't going to end well...

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

**_"But why this Shuuya? Why would you do such a thing?" "I don't know. I'm making sure that you don't find out the truth." "What even is the truth?! I don't understand!" "I'm here to make sure you don't understand the truth!" "No! Stop it! I'm so confused! I'm just so confused!" "Shush Kousuke. Just know... When you wake up... You'll probably forget us, forget this conversation. Forget about what has taken place." "Shuuya I'm so confused. You've lost me." "That's my job. It's my job to make sure you don't remember!" "Don't remember what?!" "The real reason why you're here!" "What reason?" "Exactly!" "Wait... Why did I even come here in the first place? Why am I here? Why can't I remember?" "It's not important Kousuke. Just forget this conversation. Just forget what has taken place for now..." "BUT SHUUYA!" "Goodbye..."_ **

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

Kousuke let out a screech as he bolted awake. Why was he even  _here_ again? He honestly couldn't remember. What was here again? Where was  _here_ again? Nothing was coming to his mind it was all blank. He had to go to the bathroom. Kousuke got up and left his room. He quickly wished he hadn't. Shuuya was in the hall,  _stabbing_ Tsubomi over and over again. Shuuya was giggling like a child. "...S-Shuuya?" Kousuke whispered. Shuuya quickly spun around to face Kousuke, blood was all over him. "Aah. Kousuke! Tsubomi knew the truth! She wanted to tell you! I made sure she didn't! I made sure! Now you're safe! Now we'll stay here together!" Shuuya babbled. "Why did you kill them...?" Kousuke asked in a horrified tone. "I DID IT SO YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE!" Shuuya screeched as he charged at Kousuke. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!" Kousuke screamed as he covered his face. "Why would I ever hurt you Kousuke? I need you. You need me. It's so simple. Can't you understand me? How we're supposed to be together? We're going to be friends forever. I won't let anyone ever take you away."  
_**You belong to me Kousuke! Me! Only me! I won't let you leave me! You're mine! Mine! I won't let them take you away! I won't let you leave!**_  
"S-Shuuya no! Stop this! I don't want this!" Kousuke shouted. Why wasn't Haru coming?! Why wasn't anyone coming?! "You're mine. I won't let you leave. I won't let them take you away. You're mine. I refuse to be alone again. Stay with me Kousuke. Stay with me forever!" Shuuya was becoming more and more crazed. This has to stop. "...S-Shuuya please stop!" Kousuke begged. "I won't let anyone take you!" Shuuya screeched. Kousuke let out a cry of anger before he shoved Shuuya against the wall. "YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS!" He snapped. "I saved them, I saved you, I saved  _us_.  Now you can't leave. Now you won't leave." Shuuya replied with a psychotic grin. The window wasn't too far away— Kousuke started to drag Shuuya closer to it. "W-what are you do-doing Kousuke?" Shuuya asked, fear starting to fill his eyes. "Ending this." Kousuke said before he shoved Shuuya through the glass. Kousuke sucked in a deep breath before he broke down crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who added a secret? Yep me. If you can figure it out yourself... Then good job!~ As I have suddenly decided... I am making a third part to this. No it's totally not because I want to keep you guys on a cliffhanger. Totally not that! Comment if you want to request a prompt! Otherwise me, Alex and Senpai are going to do our things. Next thing might be a bad end from the real gang AU I made up!

**Author's Note:**

> For this chapter it's basically a dumb AU where Kuroha wants to make Seto suffer, also none of the chapters will relate to each other besides underlying themes.


End file.
